Waiting for release
by Viviene lily
Summary: Nico keeping Percy in a cock cage all week when he's gone because Percy is a sex fiend and Nico wants all his orgasms to belong to Nico.


He barely keeps it together through dinner; Nico is so close but he can't touch, not just yet. Besides the fact they they're still keeping the exact nature of their relationship on the DL around Jason (though Percy's pretty sure Jason knows something up), the stuff he wants to do to Nico is definitely not material for the dinner table. It's all he can do to keep his impatience to himself, shifting restlessly and practically hoovering his dinner. The solid weight of the cock cage Nico had snapped on him exactly 6 days and 4 hours ago (it'd been impossible _not_ to count) rests between his thighs and it has never felt so heavy. He gets a few looks from Jason, but Jason too cleans his plate rather quickly and excuses himself to go check on Piper.

Percy hadn't been paying attention, he's just glad Jason had left because he was planning on making a lot of noise. So sue him.

Painful minutes pass as he helps Nico clear the table, minutes where he feels himself beginning to fill out his cage, his cock straining to free itself from its week-long prison. Finally, all the dishes are in the dishwasher and Percy watches Nico' back hungrily as Nico shuts the door, flicking the switch to start the cycle. Percy can feel goosebumps spreading down his arms and pinches of heat across his shoulder-blades as Nico turns and finally, finally meets his gaze with calculating eyes dark with _intentions_.

"Is there something you wanted, Percy?" the bastard asks, eyes dropping to the side with an expression of innocence. Nope, Percy is not playing this game, not after a week of enforced celibacy. His skin is tight with need and he is going to get some relief. He stalks over, hot and flushed, and crowds Nico into the counter.

"Get this fucking thing off me, Nico," he nearly barks, his desperation clear in his husky voice. Then softer, "Please, please, I need to come." He snakes his arms under Nicotiel's and draws him closer.

Nico only huffs his amusement, wrapping his own arms around Percy's shoulders with a warm hand at the back the hunter's neck. That hand guides Percy's head closer until their lips just brush. It's only a breath of sticky electricity, then Nico pulls away. "I know you need to come," he replies, smirking. "But you know why I had to put a cage on you in the first place. You kept taking orgasms that were mine. All of your orgasms are mine, Percy." A clever hand insinuated itself between them and toyed with the button of Percy's fly. "You don't get to decide when you have them: I do." Fingers pop the button and slowly pull the zipper down. Air catches in Percy's lungs and shudders out against Nico' lips in shaky sighs.

"Nico, _please_."

"Don't worry, you can come tonight." A finger wormed between the waistband of his boxers and his flushed skin. Percy's eyes slide shut and a groan slips out. "See? You can barely control yourself. That's why you need to be kept locked up when I can't be here to watch you." Percy nearly screams when a hot fingertip hooks into the bars of the cage and gives it a wicked tug.

"Nico!" He sucks in air. "Bedroom. Now."

"All right," Nicotiel concedes. He pulls away to fix Percy with a dark stare. "You can come tonight if you want, but you have a choice. You can either spend another 24 hours locked up as you are now and tomorrow night I will let you top the shit out of me." Percy's pulse quickens at the prospect of sinking his aching cock into Nico's tight ass and pounding the past week's frustrations into him. "Or," Nico continues, "I can take it off you right now and you can come right away." Nico's free hand, the one not cupping Percy's throbbing dick, snaps up and catches Percy's chin before he can nod. "But," he warns, "you don't have any control over how many times you come. It could be once and I tease you the rest of the night. It could be six or seven times without a break. I'm letting you choose. What's it going to be, Percy?"

That smirk makes Percy want to flip the former angel over and have his way with him, but the idea of spending another agonizing night with the damned cage trapping his cock is unthinkable. He's already a squirming mess of need. It only takes a moment to decide.

"I want this thing off now."

Nico considers him smugly. "Very well." He shoves Percy off of him and snags his hand, leading them down the hall to Nico' bedroom.

Percy is positively quivering with anticipation as Nico sits him down on the edge of the bed. He slides warm, wide hands over Percy's pecs and up to his neck, bending down to give him a firm but quick kiss. "Lie back, let me unlock you." Percy flops back onto the sheets as Nico smooths his hands over his thighs, gently rubbing.

"Nico," Percy bites out.

"Patience, patience," comes the scolding reply, but there are glorious fingers touching his skin through the cage and they're finding the small padlock and _fuck_.

Percy can't hold back a moan when his cock springs free. A rush of blood tingles through it as it extends and lengthens.

"There you are," Nico speaks to Percy's crotch, wrapping a hand around him. Nico gives a few long, deliberate jerks and Percy is breathless.

Nicotiel sneaks back up to steal another kiss, but this one is quick as well. His lips continue lower, picking a meandering path out across Percy's chest, stomach, hips, and thighs. The hunter is just about shaking when Nico finally drops a kiss to the tip of his dick.

"Fuck, Nico." Percy threads his fingers through the other man's dark hair. Nico merely opens his mouth in response and swallows half of Percy's cock in one go. The fingers in Nico' hair tighten as he sets a moderate pace of sucking and licking. He crooks a knuckle into the tender flesh behind the root of Percy's penis, grinding his prostate from the outside, and it's only an embarrassingly short time later that Percy shoots a huge load down Nico's throat.

What a relief it is to finally empty himself. A week's worth of frustration and antsy irritation evaporate as a cool rush of endorphins wash over him as he lies limp upon the mattress. Hands pet him and mutterings of praise float in the air.

As he comes down, Percy has the presence of mind to gauge Nico' expression. Was that going to be it for him tonight? He desperately hopes not - as good as that orgasm was, he knew the too-long chastity will have him ready to go again in a little while. His real fear, though, is that Nico will snap the cage back on him while his cock was shrunken from its release. The thought sends shivers of aroused desperation down his spine. It was horrible torture, but it made sex with Nico so much more intense.

"We're not done yet." It's like Nico is reading his mind. "Turn over," he orders and Percy happily complies. "You're not the only one who hasn't come for a few days. Granted, I jacked off a few times between now and the last time we had sex so my need isn't as great as yours. But still."

Gentle fingers run down between his cheeks as Nico reaches over his right shoulder to pull a bottle of lube from the nightstand. A click of the cap and those fingers are chased by cool lube that Nico rubs into the furl of his hole in small circles. One, then two digits open him up, and by the time he's prepared to take Nicotiel, Percy's hardening again and he can feel his arousal climbing.

"I'm going to fuck you so hard," Nico growls into his ear, and a spike of heat zings through his tightening abdomen. A few slick snaps cut through the heavy silence and then Nico' cock is pushing against his entrance. Percy tilts his hips back to meet Nico' first thrust and the first three inches sink in in a hot, weighty slide. They both sigh as Nico continues the stroke, hilting himself completely, and they stay like the for a few long moments. Nico nibbles his earlobe while he rotates his hips. Percy has to bite the pillow. "I missed you so much, Percy. You feel so wonderful. Doing it myself is never as good as this."

And with that, Nico begins a punishing pace that knocks at Percy's prostate with almost every thrust. He could feel a cloying heat spreading through him; they're both sweating with exertion, but it's nothing to do with that tickling heat he tips his pelvis up to chase. Nico bottoms out on each stroke, and the jolts intensify the crackles of elusive climax. "Fuck, Percy, fuck," Nico rambles as his movements become desperate. "Fuck, Percy, I'm coming," he grunts with one last push and Percy can feel the cock inside him twitching and an incredible feeling of fullness. He's so close to coming again it's maddening, but he's not there yet.

Nico slumps over him, trailing his lips in not-quite kisses across Percy's shoulders and neck, giving a bite here and there while he rides the end of his orgasm down. When he pulls out, Percy can feel his come dripping out of him down his thighs. This is all Nico' fault: he's totally the one doing the laundry.

He doesn't have time for any more snarky thoughts before fingers pull at his hole, pulling it wider and allowing more still-warm come to slide out. "Your ass is so perfect fucked out like this, Percy." Nico runs a finger around the inside of the ring of muscle. "But you didn't come again. We'll have to see about that."

Something thin - slender compared to his stretched-out passage - slips inside him and it's only a second before Percy realizes what it is. Usually it lives in the drawer with the lube, but Nico must have snagged it when he'd taken the bottle out.

"I'm sorry you didn't come on my cock, but I just gave you a blowjob. It seems as though I'm going to have to massage your prostate to get you off again."

Percy can't even get a single word out before the first sinful sweep of the massager drags across his prostate. After that, all he can make are choked noises while the tip circles the little nub and he can feel that heat working itself back up and he breaks out in a fresh sweat.

"Ca— Nico," Percy manages to choke out as his second climax overwhelms him and all ability he had to keep himself from spreading out limp and pliant leaves him.

"Good boy, Percy, that's it, come for me."

Percy shudders through the aftershocks while Nico still gouges away, leaving Percy raw and jerking from over-stimulation. Kisses pepper his back and ass-cheeks and Nico touches him everywhere he can reach with his lips. With some gentle prodding, Nico gets him to roll over again so he's lying spread out and boneless on his back and gently slides the massager out.

"Now Percy, I know you had to wait a whole week for this. You were so good staying locked up, I bet you didn't even try to pick the padlock." Percy could feel a little blush reddening his cheeks. He'd definitely thought about it, but he didn't have picks that small, and even with his hair Jason didn't use bobby pins. He'd resisted the temptation to go to the nearest drugstore, but just barely. "You were so good, and you waited so long. The least I can do is make it worth your while and give you another orgasm."

No, no, he couldn't do it. He whines his disagreement and it earns him a light swat to his spent cock.

"You can do it, Percy. And remember, this was part of our agreement. You got to come tonight, but I control when and how often you do."

Nico circles Percy's dick loosely with his fingers and pumps up and down a few times. Percy's head thrashes. He's so sensitive. That doesn't stop Nicotiel, however, and he keeps working Percy even as the other man tries sluggishly to stop the assault; he doesn't try too hard, however, because like Nico had said, it was part of their deal. Right now, Percy feels like he'd contracted with a demon.

Nico bends down and with little licks and flicks of his tongue he coaxes Percy's cock back to life. Percy's body is confused, the blood having switched directions so many times he's light-headed.

The other hand reaches down and Percy feels two fingers slide inside him. He groans when they find his prostate, the middle joint of the thumb rubbing it from the other side. Nico chooses that moment to deep-throat him and he stays down, letting his throat flutter around the head of Percy's penis.

Percy feels completely out of control. His body is no longer his - a slave to hormones and Nico' manipulation - and he's sure that's the entire point. He can't fight back and everything feels so good, too good, it's painful. His limbs flex and his torso jerks up with each lightning bolt of pleasure-pain as though he's being resuscitated with a defibrillator. All is fever and sweat and the shards of his climaxes scraping through his pelvis.

He's in that torturous limbo state with Nico pushing each and every one of his body's buttons for what feels like forever before he can feel the familiar heat inching its way back up. Nico pulls off him every few bobs to tell him how beautiful he is debauched like this, how he's so good, and how Nico is going to make him come just this one last time, then he can sleep. It's all a rush of blood in his ears but eventually he reaches the top of that peak one more time and comes crashing down with loud, incoherent cries and a small spurt of come that empties him out completely.

He knows Nico is talking to him and kissing him all over as he rolls Percy into the fetal position, but he can't really understand it. All he knows is that he's exhausted but that Nico is proud of him and now he can sleep. With a sigh, Percy drifts off while Nico curls up behind him, nuzzles behind his ear, and brings a blanket up over them both.


End file.
